Summer Flings
by SQ2013
Summary: It was just suppose to be a summer fling before school started back up, but that all changed when Emma's new History teacher just happened to be that summer fling.
1. Chapter 1 - Back to school

**Summer Fling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

**Chapter One - Back to School**

It was just a summer fling, that's all it was. We'd both agreed on it. Yet here i am sitting in my first class back waiting for the new history teacher to arrive and all i can think about is that petite brunette and how sad she looked the last night we were together. Maybe she didn't want it to end either or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

"Earth to Emma."

"What, Ruby?"

"Still dreaming of your fantasy woman."

Of course my best friend wouldn't believe i hooked up with some total hottie whilst she was in Canada visiting her mother for summer and i was stuck in Storybrooke, the town were nothing exciting ever happens.

"It can't be a fantasy if it actually happened!"

"You expect me to believe little Miss straight A's let her hair down during summer and hooked up with some older woman, you forget Em's that everyone in this town knows your mother. It's hard not to seeing as she's the mayor and all."

"Well it did! And don't remind me, i can't wait to be done with this year so i can go off to college miles away from here."

"Yeah we..."

I knew if i mentioned about college and being away from here Ruby would soon turn the conversation around. I know she hates having to live with her grandma and her strict rules, but just as i was waiting for her rant that was sure to come instead she shut up and sat back in her chair, eyes to the door. That's when i saw her, Regina. Dressed in a simple but sexy as hell red blouse and a figure hugging black pencil skirt and heels.

"Good morning class, i will be your new history teacher for the next year Miss Mills but i am sure you're all aware of that."

I tried to look away, i could not be in this woman's class. I'm suppose to be twenty one not seventeen. It doesn't help the fact that i'm sitting in the second row, but it's by the window which is further away out of view. Maybe i might get lucky.

"This is your final year, the most important one of all. So i expect you all to work hard. Today's class will be quiet easy to get you all settled back in. Please take out your notebooks and we'll begin shortly."

I'd spent most of the class working and keeping my head down, very surprised she hadn't done what Mrs Smith did last year by making us all form a 'friendly circle' and tell her about ourselves. Just when i thought i'd actually made it through most of the class without her seeing me, Killian my other best friend from kinder garden decided to start passing me notes.

**_~ Has Ruby talked about me yet?_**

**_~ No not yet sorry Kil, i will talk to her after class for you :)_**

**_~ Thanks Emma, your both still coming to Graham's party on Friday aren't you? It's going to be the best one yet. I know what your mothers like but just sneak out._**

"Care to share what seems to be so interesting Miss?"

Shit shit shit! This is actually happening.

"It's Emma...Emma Swan." I turn around to face her. Our eyes lock immediately, oh how many nights i've spent dreaming of those soft brown eyes. Those very same eyes seem to harsh and cold right now.

"Miss Swan, this is not the fourth grade and I don't take kindly to students passing notes in my class." She snatched the paper from Killians desk and stormed back to her own desk. No one seemed to bat an eyelid and instead just finishing writing there notes, so i did what i know i should of done and carried on writing. The last few minutes were excruciating, i could feel her eyes on me but tried my best not to meet her gaze. As soon as the bell went i grabbed my belongings and practically ran for the door, hoping for an easy escape.

"Oh Miss Swan, You're to stay behind." She glared at me.

Yes she was pissed and i was screwed because no matter how wrong it was, i was still attracted to her if not even more so now. This was going to be the longest year of my life.

I walked over to her desk as everyone filed out the room.

"So Miss Swan start talking."

**A/N: I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own, this was just a rough idea for a story i had in my head a few months back, i know it's only short so far but if people like it then i'll continue. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Quick Message

Not a new chapter just a quick message to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and followed so far. I really appreciate all the feedback given. I wasn't expecting any responses so thank you again. Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up in a few days when i am off work then i will replace it here instead of this message. :)


End file.
